Uniwersytet w Oros
Uniwersytet w Oros - największa i najstarsza w Herbii uczelnia, w której można pobierać nauki magiczne (i nie tylko). Zbudowana w 926 roku II ery, niedawno (86 rok III ery) świętowała 500-lecie swojego istnienia. Niestety uroczyste obchody stały się areną wielkiej magicznej katastrofy i początkiem upadku uniwersytetu, który od tego czasu znajduje się pod panowaniem zawsze podejrzliwego wobec magów Zakonu Sakira. Struktura Kampus dzieli się na dwie główne części. Uniwersytet, gdzie szkolą się dorośli, ucząc się magii już całkowicie na poważnie. Studiowanie na głównym kampusie to już nie przelewki. Rzadko kiedy ma się czas na robienie czegokolwiek innego, a nauka zabiera wiele lat z życia. Drugim obiektem na kampusie jest Akademia, w której można poznać podstawy magii i nauczyć się najprostszych sztuczek, jak choćby rozpalenie ogniska iskrami. Najczęściej uczą się w niej dzieci i nastolatki, większość ma na celu zostać przyjętym na główny wydział po wejściu w dorosłość. Kampus uczelniany znajduje się na wzniesieniu ponad Oros, przez co jest od niego częściowo odizolowany. Tuż obok niego mieszczą się akademiki mogące pomieścić nawet do tysiąca studentów. Na Uniwersytecie znajdowała się sławna na cały świat, gigantyczna Biblioteka, aż do lata 87 roku, kiedy to została zniszczona na skutek magicznej eksplozji. Rangi Żyjąc jako czarodziej w Oros, możemy osiągać różne rangi. Istnieje obowiązek noszenia odpowiednich barw symbolizujących przynależność do określonej kasty lub innych, łatwo zauważalnych i jednoznacznych dodatków na swoim zwyczajnym stroju. * Praktykant - osoba ucząca się w Akademii. Kolorem praktykantów jest żółty. * Wykładowca - nauczyciel prowadzący zajęcia w Akademii. Kolorem Wykładowców jest błękit. * Student - osoba ucząca się na Uniwersytecie. Studenci noszą zielone szaty. * Profesor - wykładowca na Uniwersytecie. Noszą jasnobrązowe szaty. * Uczeń - praktykant lub Student będący pod bezpośrednią opieką Profesora lub kogoś o wyższej randze. Białe szaty symbolizują przynależność do grona uczniów. * Doktor - doświadczony wykładowca specjalizujący się w naukach teoretycznych. Szaty doktorów są brunatne lub bliskie czerni. * Mag Bojowy - czarodziej posiadający zdolności pozwalające mu skutecznie walczyć. Ma obowiązek stawienia się na wezwanie Królestwa w czasie wojny. Kolorem Maga Bojowego jest fiolet. * Mistrz - czarodziej, którego moc, wiedzę oraz osobowość uznano za godne tej zaszczytnej rangi. Kolorem symbolizującym pozycję Mistrza jest złoty. * Arcymistrz - mistrz nad Mistrzami, żywy symbol potęgi Oros. Barwą Arcymistrza jest czerwień. Głową uczelni jest rektorka Iris z Oros, jednak od 86 roku coraz większą władzę ma tutaj Zakon Sakira, przede wszystkim w osobie komtura Oros, Gustava von Tieffen. Wielka Rada Jest to organizacja składająca się z czterdziestu pięciu możnowładców, których przodkowie wspomogli finansowo powstanie Uniwersytetu Oros. Zajmuje się ona budżetem szkoły - wypłaca pracownikom pensje i przydziela stypendia niektórym studentom. Dobra kondycja uczelni leży w ich interesie, gdyż wszystko to, co zostaje po opłaceniu wydatków wpada zazwyczaj do ich prywatnych kieszeni. Kierują wszystkim z góry, choć nie zwykli mieszać się w sprawy wewnętrzne Uniwersytetu. Tolerują je tak długo, jak nie są one dla nich problematyczne. Orzeczenia Wielkiej Rady nie mają pełnej mocy wykonawczej. Może się ona czemuś sprzeciwić, ale nie może niczego nakazać. Konflikty pomiędzy Mistrzami a Wielką Radą, zwykle dotyczące sfery finansowej, nie są niczym nowym. Znani nauczyciele uniwersyteccy i inni pracownicy * Rektorka Iris z Oros * Mistrzyni Alchemii Adelajda Bloom * Doktor Alchemii Finarfin Thonam * Doktor Transmutacji Gabor z Ujścia * Doktor Historii Kultury Herbii Rovin Złoty * Doktor Teorii Rytuałów Matylda z Irios * Mag Bojowy Emily Vengen * Profesor Transmutacji Felivrin Nargothrond (w 86 roku uznany za zmarłego) * Profesor Magii Naturalnej Nivienn Drongfort * Profesor Mak’si vas Karlgard, specjalista od telekinezy, dyplomacji i retoryki, Ambasador Kolegialnej Rady Magów (nie żyje od 84 roku). * Profesor Celewicz, specjalista od koloidów i logistyki * Profesorka Uzdrawiania Angila (w 87 roku przeniosła się do Nowego Hollar) * Profesor Historii Ogólnej Vincent Egyed * Profesor Historii Magii Ghor O'Min * Profesor Magii Ziemi Tathar * Profesor Magii Płomienia Łazarz Viggo * Pan Alvin, pracownik do spraw organizacyjnych i wypłacania pensji (nieobecny od 86 roku) * Sprzątaczka Halinka * Salowy Wincenty * Babcia klozetowa Hania Znani absolwenci * Ernest Dziurawiec, ekscentryczny czarodziej-wynalazca, specjalista od magii użytkowej i produkcji konfitur * Otto van Smallhausen, wyrzucony i poddany ostracyzmowi za tragiczne w skutkach eksperymenty z teleportacją, w 83 roku prowadził eksperymenty z Bramą w Górach Daugon Władze zakonne * Komtur Oros Gustav von Tieffen, zwierzchnik wszystkich stacjonujących na uczelni zakonników * Kapitan Lotta Bauer, dowódczyni pionu paladynów * Vincent Steinmeyer, dowódca pionu inkwizytorów * Nina Heisenhauser, pracownica do spraw organizacyjnych i wypłacania pensji * Victis Viggo, paladyn * Gerda, inkwizytorka Ważne wydarzenia z życia uczelni * 926 rok II ery: założenie Uniwersytetu w Oros * 84 rok III ery: Głośny skandal. Profesor Mak’si vas Karlgard morduje studentkę imieniem Alexandria, przez co zostaje skazany na śmierć przez ścięcie. * 86 rok III ery: Jesienią Uniwersytet w Oros świętuje swoje 500-lecie. W murach uczelni, jak i w samym mieście, wciąż narastają nastroje rasistowskie, pokłosie Nocy Spadających Gwiazd. Mówi się o rychłej likwidacji stypendiów dla wszystkich nieludzi. Szalę goryczy przeważa anomalia magiczna związana z uruchomieniem przetrzymywanej na uczelni Bramy, która zakłóca święto. Wiele osób ginie, wiele jest rannych, wiele zaginionych w innych wymiarach. O tragedię ludzcy Czarodzieje oskarżają swoich kolegów-nieludzi, wydając niesławne Oświadczenie ludzkich magów z Oros, co podchwytuje oroska tłuszcza, dokonując kilku okrutnych samosądów. Zakon Sakira pod wodzą komtura Gustava von Tieffen wkracza na Uniwersytet, zaczyna się fala aresztowań, tortur, przesłuchań i represji. Król Aidan nie reaguje na samowolę Zakonu, zdaje się wręcz przyklaskiwać sakirowcom. Czarodzieje tracą przywileje zyskane dzięki wsparciu wojsk w konflikcie o Ujście, wobec czego wycofują się z walk. * 87 rok III ery: Represjonowani ze względu na rasę studenci i pracownicy coraz liczniej opuszczają mury uczelni. Do skutku dochodzi odebranie nieludziom stypendiów i dziesięciokrotne podniesienie im czesnego, szczególnie ze względu na wprowadzenie równie niebotycznej, co absurdalnej opłaty na rzecz integracji kulturowej. Mają miejsce masowe zwolnienia, mianuje się nowych profesorów i obsadza Wielkiej Rady Uniwersytetu nowymi, lojalnymi wobec Zakonu osobami. Tych, którym przyszło opuścić oroską uczelnię, przyjmuje z otwartymi ramionami Akademia Sztuk Magicznych w Nowym Hollar. Rektorce Pogodzie napływ czarodziejskiej siły jest na rękę, ponieważ otwiera nowy wydział Akademii. Na początku lata w gigantycznej eksplozji o niewyjaśnionym pochodzeniu wylatuje w powietrze słynna Biblioteka Uniwersytetu w Oros. Jest wiele ofiar, zarówno po stronie czarodziejów, okupujących uczelnię sakirowców, jak i zwyczajnych mieszczan. Tysiące płonących, a niekiedy przesyconych dziwnie opalizującym blaskiem ksiąg i pergaminów eksplozja rozrzuca po całym świecie: znajduje się je spadające z nieba w najdalszych zakątkach nawet rok później. W samym mieście uniwersyteckim Zakon Sakira bezwzględnie karze tych, którzy ukrywają w domach zdobyte przypadkowo tomy. Zorganizowane dwa dni później mianowanie nowych Mistrzów zostaje połączone z charytatywnym bankietem na rzecz ofiar wybuchu. Oświadczenie ludzkich magów z Oros Oświadczenie podpisane jesienią 86 roku przez znaczną większość pedagogów-ludzi, pracowników-ludzi i studentów-ludzi Uniwersytetu Magicznego w Oros, to obietnica lojalnej współpracy z Zakonem Sakira w kwestii pojmania i ukarania sprawców tragedii. Elfich sprawców, ma się rozumieć. My, Ludzcy Czarodzieje, zjednoczeni w obliczu zdrady, jaka spadła na nas i na całe Oros, pragniemy oświadczyć, iż stanowczo odżegnujemy się od zbrodniczych działań elfów. Działania te doprowadziły do tragedii, która przyniosła wiele śmierci i cierpienia, a ponadto splamiła dobre imię naszego Uniwersytetu, i to w najpiękniejszej, najjaśniejszej jego godzinie. W godzinie jego pięćsetnej rocznicy! To straszliwe wydarzenie wynika z celowych działań naszych tak zwanych konfratrów, to jest magów ras innych niż ludzka, które to rasy w naszym królestwie od zawsze były gośćmi, zaś dziś naruszyły święte prawo gościnności. Zbrodnie tych, którzy od lat udawali, że stoją z nami ramię w ramię w walce o dobro Magii, owych elfich czarowników, zgodnie uznajemy za zbrodnie przeciwko naszemu Królowi i całemu Państwu Kerońskiemu. W obliczu katastrofalnego spisku naszych wrogów, my, Ludzcy Czarodzieje, obiecujemy lojalnie współpracować ze wszystkimi siłami, powołanymi ku pojmaniu i słusznemu ukaraniu winowajców. Doktor Alchemii Finarfin Thonam Doktor Transmutacji Gabor z Ujścia Doktor Historii Kultury Herbii Rovin Złoty Doktor Teorii Rytuałów Matylda z Irios Profesor Alchemii Adelajda Bloom Profesor Historii Ogólnej Vincent Egyed Profesor Historii Magii Ghor O'Min Profesor Magii Ziemi Tathar Profesor Magii Płomienia Łazarz Viggo... wielu innych Magiczne Podziemie Oros Znane też jako Oroskie Podziemie Magiczne. Tajemnicza i na poły legendarna grupa, której członkowie mają ponoć spiskować w ogromnej konspiracji na rzecz odzyskania Uniwersytetu z rąk Zakonu. Niektórzy mówią, że ta grupa wcale nie istnieje, że wymyślili ją sobie ku pokrzepieniu serc ci magowie, którzy sami są zbyt bezsilni, aby coś zdziałać, ale chcą wierzyć, że ktoś zadba o ich lepsze jutro. Inni jednak przysięgają, że siatka Oroskiego Podziemia istnieje i rośnie w siłę, ale nie da się ich znaleźć, są na to zbyt ostrożni i zbyt nieufni. Można jedynie zostać przez nich zrekrutowanym. Legenda o założeniu Uniwersytetu Przed wiekami jeden był tylko bóg ognia i cienia, a nazywał się Drwimir i rządził on niepodzielnie swoją domeną, nieprzejednany niczym mrok najgłębszych jaskiń i zachłanny na wzór olbrzymiego pożaru. Trwał ten stan rzeczy przez kilka stuleci, nim za przykładem swojego brata, Sulona, Drwimir stworzył potomstwo, dając mu władzę nad częścią swojego królestwa, samemu usuwając się w umiłowaną przez siebie ciemność, by móc z niej wszystko obserwować i samemu pozostawać niedosięgniętym. — Jako najstarszy — rzekł mocarny i przebiegły Xand, występując naprzeciw ojca — Zostanę panem wojny i fortelu. Stanę się patronem wielkich konfliktów i sztuki bitewnej, gdyż póki istnieć będzie czas, póty śmiertelnicy będą się zabijali i występowali przeciw sobie. I po wieki wieków będą oddawali mi cześć. — Ja zaś — przemówiła po nim jego piękna siostra Krinn — Wezmę we władanie ich marzenia i namiętności, bo jeśli istnieje popęd równie silny co pragnienie zabijania, to jest nim właśnie cielesna żądza, płonąca w ich trzewiach i krwi wiecznym płomieniem pasji. To tęsknota i pragnienie przygnają ich ku mnie. I dlatego na zawsze będą zanosić do mnie swe prośby. — Więc ja wybieram śmierć — wyszeptał Usal głosem jak ostatni oddech konającego — Gdyż wszystko musi w końcu przeminąć i ulec jej objęciom. Ostatecznie każdy pochyli przede mną głowę. Tak oto dopełniły się fata, a podział królestw miał zostać przypieczętowany między rodzeństwem. Jednemu potomkowi Drwimira nie przypadła w udziale żadna część spadku rodziciela, a był nim jego trzeci syn, Garon, który po swoim ojcu odziedziczył wyłącznie obłęd. — Ach tak? — oznajmił im wszystkim zapalczywy bóg, wściekły w swym szaleństwie i zazdrości, widząc, że otrzyma żadnego spadku. — W takim razie odbiorę i zrujnuję wasze dziedzictwo. Dam śmiertelnym moc natychmiastowego rozstrzygania bitew bez oręża, pozwolę im spełniać swe marzenia samą tylko wolą, obdaruję talentem, który pozwoli drwić ze śmierci! Wywrócę ustalony porządek i sprawię, że nie będą chcieli oddać pokłonu żadnemu z was! To powiedziawszy, wyzuty z domeny potomek, wypowiedział posłuszeństwo starym bogom i ich patronom, przenikając do świata śmiertelnych by na zawsze zasiać w nim chaos. Zanim jednak odszedł, zabrał ze sobą kości swego dziada, demiurga Hyurina i rozrzucił je po całej Herbii, by zasiać w niej część jego mocy. I samemu wędrował po ziemi, przyoblekając rozmaite postacie, by obcować w nich ze śmiertelniczkami ludów mnogich, ze wszystkich stron świata i dawać im potomstwo liczne jako gwiazdy na niebie. Tak narodzili się pierwsi magowie, budujący szkoły i świątynie na skałach i wzgórzach, w których pogrzebane były kości Stwórcy. Lecz wieki mijały, a choć krew boga zamętu nadal krążyła w kolejnych pokoleniach, niewielu było takich, którzy prawdziwie parali się jego darem. Ci którzy to czynili, nie znajdowali pośród swych ziomków ni przyjaźni ni zrozumienia, gdyż większość nadal modliła się do bogów i uznawała uzurpowanie sobie ich praw za świętokradcze bluźnierstwo. Jedynie dzieci Sulona, ród Wysokich Elfów zbudował na niej swe imperium, lecz opierało się ono na ładzie i porządku, przez co inni bogowie drwili a naigrywali się z Garona, którego chytry plan szybko obrócił się przeciw niemu. — Patrz oto, synu marnotrawny — powiadali mu, wskazując na padół śmiertelnych. — Chciałeś uczynić nasze sługi równe bogom, a oto jeszcze żarliwiej modlą się do nas i coraz wynioślejsze stawiają nam świątynie. Garon zaś, który w swym szaleństwie dostrzegał rzeczy ukryte i którego plany nie były jeno powierzchownymi, uśmiechnął się tylko chytrze i odpowiedział: — W końcu złożą hołd również i mnie, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Wybuduję własną świątynie, w której zamieszka duch niezgody i w której po wieki królować będzie zamęt. To rzekłszy, raz jeszcze zstąpił na ziemię, by przemierzać ją w przebraniu. A było to w czasach drugiej ery, w latach podniosłych i historycznych zwycięstw wielkiego arcystratega Kerona. W czasach Krwawej Wojny, zapoczątkowanej przez Drwimira i jego rankor do rosnącego w siłę Sulona. Wkrótce Szalony Bóg mógł śpiewać spoglądając na ulice ogarniętego pożogą Hollar, gdy zachęcani jego podszeptami żołnierze zdobyli miasto i postanowili spalić do gruntu. Zatańczywszy na zgliszczach zmierzchającej cywilizacji, Garon przyoblekł postać starego proroka z maską w ręku, by udać się do obozu wojsk archistratega i wieszczyć nadejście nowej ery. Ery w której królować będzie postęp a wojny będzie można toczyć na niespotykaną dotąd skalę i odległość, nawet nie widząc swego przeciwnika i w jednej chwili obracając jego fortece w perzynę. Erę zaawansowanej nauki i skomplikowanych wynalazków, które na zawsze i bezpowrotnie odmienią oblicze ziemi, tej ziemi. Nim popioły Hollar, dawnej stolicy czarodziejstwa zdążyły ostygnąć, w samym sercu Herbii, z błogosławieństwem samego Kerona, rozpoczęto budowę jednego i powszechnego uniwersytetu, w którym każdy bez względu na rasę, stan, czy rozsądek miał uczestniczyć w tworzeniu postępu. Nowa świątynia nauki przyoblekała pierwsze mury, stawiając swoje fundamenty dokładnie w miejscu w którym przed wieloma laty spoczęła pęknięta czaszka Hyurina. Szkoła pozostaje w tym miejscu po dziś dzień, będąc kością niezgody między nieludźmi, ludźmi, kapłanami, czarodziejami, uczonymi, Wielką Radą, mistrzami i w końcu samymi żakami. Dzień w dzień sale i korytarze wypełnione są gwarem, klątwami, smrodem nieudanych eksperymentów, eksplozjami chybionych zaklęć, klątwami i hałasem dysput przeradzających się w kłótnie i bijatyki oraz walką o zachowanie resztek porządku oraz odrobiny zdrowego rozsądku. A jeśliby kto nie wierzył w powyższą wersję wydarzeń i prawdziwego patrona tej szkoły, znaczy to tyle, że pierwszą sesję egzaminacyjną ma dopiero przed sobą a jego noga nie przekroczyła jeszcze progu dziekanatu. (tekst legendy to zwycięska praca konkursowa autorstwa Guede) Kategoria:Uczelnie Kategoria:Keron Kategoria:Magia